Into the Simpsons World/Fight Lord Business and the Joker
Here is how the heroes go into the Simpsons World and they faced Lord Business and The Joker, and then how Kurumi has taken Shido away in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. In the Vortex they are still traveling through the Vortex. Razar: '''I wonder if I find Something to Steal- I mean Borrow it. '''Bladvic: '''Wake my up till we get there. '''Gorzan: '''This Vortex is kinda strange, dude. '''Rogon: '''Woohoo! I am Flying. '''Razar: '''Does this Dimension have something Shiny? '''Bladvic: '''I'm going to take a Nap. if we make it, wake me up. '''Gorzan: '''Traveling through the Vortex is so Cool, Dude. '''Rogon: '''Does this Dimension have some rocks or Something? In the sky, the heroes appeared out of the portal and fall. '''Gandalf: Oh! Wyldstyle: Where are we?! Batman: And why does everything look... Strange? Tino: I don't know. But where going to find out. Emmet: I hope so. In the clouds, The Simpsons Title shows up. In the Simpsons house, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie sit on a couch until suddenly, they heard a loud noise. Homer Simpson: AAAAH!!! Our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Owen, Laval and his friends crushes the ceiling and land on the couch. Gandalf: (turns on the TV) Krusty the Clown: (on TV) Hey, hey, kids! Batman: Enough TV! Let's figure why we're here. Gandalf: (turns off the TV, then finds a donut and take a bite of it) Owen Grady: (finds a can of Buzz Cola and throws it in the trash) Emmet: Recycling. My favorite thing to do. Tino: So... where are we? Cragger: '''I don't know, but we're gonna find out. '''Carver: Now, let's found out where we are? Cragger: Okay. Sunset Shimmer: I wonder what this Dimension looks like? Kotori: If you ask me, it looks like Springsfield. Home of the Simpsons. Jake: Okay crew, let's go. Marina the Mermaid: Right with you, Jake. Emmet: Let me help you too, Jake. Batman: It goes for you too, Emmet. Tino: Yeah, you coming or not? Emmet: I'm coming. And so, the heroes got out of the house. They saw a portal. Batman: (discovers something out of a portal) Tino: What is that thing, Owen? Owen Grady: I have no idea, what that is. Stormy: Me either. Tish: Maybe we can observe it later. Ena: Good idea. Sunset Shimmer: I think that have some markings like on the Shift Keystone. Reine: For once, you are correct Sunset Shimmer. Batman: Perhaps they're linked? Someone's trying to help us. He touch the Keystones and then it makes 3 Portals. He, Owen Grady and Worriz are on the Rooftop from the Portal. Batman: (on the treehouse and destroyed it) Owen Grady: (pushed a crate off the roof) Worriz: (slides on the roof and destroyed the pipe) They built a biggest trampoline and Batman climbs up the house. Suddenly, a Micro Manager appears out of the portal. Micro Manager: (grabs the Keystone) Batman: HEY! Wyldstyle: Batman! Laval: '''Worriz! '''Tino: '''Owen! '''Gandalf: Sunset! Emmet: Lucy! Carver: Hang on! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Eris: Does this robot know that I can fly? Razar: Me too! Lor: Hey look. They see a group of Micro Managers attacking Springfield. Wyldstyle: Whoa! Gandalf: Whoa! Tino: Micro Managers!? What are they doing here? The Micro Managers starts attack Springfield. Groundskeeper Willie: Aaaaaahhh!!!! Worker: (got zapped) Micro Manager: (zaps Krusty Burger) Krusty the Clown: AAAAH! (stops and put a sign for a idea he thought up then continues running) Micro Manager: (zaps the Springfield Elementary School) Bart and Milhouse high fives because Springfield Elementary School is on fire. Mayor Quimby: (ran into a tree) Chief Wiggum: (looked at a donut) Micro Manager: (zaps Chief Wiggums' police car) Chief Wiggum: (bites a burned donut but looked at it) Krusty the Clown: Aaah! Grandpa Simpson: Oof! Krusty the Clown: (showed Marge his case of money) Micro Manager: (grabs and throws Krusty up into the air) Krusty the Clown: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! In the sky. Batman: What the heck is going on? Wyldstyle: I don't know. Batman, Sneech and Razar uses their Baterang, boomerang and a battle Scythes to free them and their friends. Wyldstyle: Whoa! Gandalf: Oh! Our heroes were in the air while Krusty still falling up. Batman: Here we go again. Sneech: Déjà vu. Carver: What shall we do?! Our heroes started to fall once again. Sunset Shimmer: We need to find something to land on. Laval: There! Up ahead! Carver: Let's go! They land on platform of a ship. Tish: Is it just me, or I'm getting the feeling of déjà vu all over again? Sneech: I don't know, Tish. We need to find why they are here for. Then, robot cops appeared. Mana: We've got company! Tino: (gets out his keyblade) Let's get this over with! Then, a terminal rises from the floor. Godou: What the heck is that? Liliana: It must be a terminal. Sunset Shimmer: "Terminal?" Tino: I might take that as a Yes." Razar: '''Don't worry my Friends, I'll do it. Razar walked up to the terminal and pressed the button. '''Lord Business: The Foundation Element has been located, it's at the nuclear power station in the hands of an employee... Tino: President Business! Sunset Shimmer: But you reformed! Lord Business: Tino and Sunset. You do know that the explosion interrupted my promise to Emmet. Tino: What promise? Lord Business: The promise that I made to Emmet. A flashback starts. Lord Business (voiceover): That was the promise I've made to Emmet that I won't never glue the whole town. Tino (voiceover): But I know you've reformed! flashback ends. Sunset Shimmer: And you turned evil again!? Lord Business: Yes, Sunset. Someone told me to go to the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant to get the Foundation Element. Computer System Warning: System compromised. Self destruct initializing in T-minus 3, 2, 1. Tino: What are you talking about the Foundation Element? Lord Business: Can't talk, See ya! Worriz: '''Hey! He wasn't done talking to you! '''Batman: Self destruct? Gandalf: Self what? Sunset Shimmer: Self destruct, Gandalf. Tino: I'm pretty sure that means... Computer System Warning: Detination. Tino: Let's get out of here! Laval: Right. Owen: Buck's voice Take cover! The ship explodes and our heroes start falling again. Tish: Not again! Tino: Let's find some land! Sunset Shimmer: Right, Tino. I think we heard a part of the plan. We need to look for more terminals to get more info. Carver: Right. Batman: But where to land? Wyldstyle: Look! Another ship! Sunset Shimmer: Where, Wyldstyle? Tino: I don't see it! Wyldstyle: Over there! They saw another ship. Emmet: Look! Another ship! Batman: We should build another terminal. Sunset Shimmer: Good idea, Batman. They build a terminal and Sunset presses the button. Lord Business: Do everything it takes to get hold of this employee. One Homer J. Sampson... Sempson.... Sim... OH WHATEVER, JUST GET HIM! Tino: What!! Computer System Warning: Second system compromised. Self destruct initializing in T-minus 3, 2, 1. Detination. Jake: the germ (from Osmosis Jones)'s voice Oh no, not again. The ship explodes and our heroes starts falling again. Wyldstyle: Again! What's next! Then, they landed on the Ship Izzy: '''We here in that Ship again. '''Carver: I hope this terminal won't give us a Self Destruct. Cubby: Me too. Laval: Me also. Sunset Shimmer: Let's find out. Batman: You're right, Sunset. Let's Hack into the Terminal. Three Micro Mangers have approached them Cragger: '''Oh No. Not them again. '''Noby: '''Well, Let's do it. Razar, Batman and Sneech fighting with their Baterang, Boomerang and a Battle Scythe's '''Sneech: '''That takes care of them. '''Razar: '''That's right my Friend. '''Batman: '''Alright. Let's use the Terminal. They are gonna use the Terminal, but it got destroy from the Mirco Manager. '''Owen Grady: '''Great! It got Destroyed! '''Wyldstyle: '''Another computer must be inside... If we can get in. '''Tino: Maybe we should think inside of the box. Emmet: Good idea, Tino. Shido Itsuka: Let's take a look. Then, Our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Owen, Laval and his friends unscrews two bolts and the ship's door swings open. Batman: What is this?! Carver: Don't have a clue. Rogon: What about those propellers? Gorzan: '''Dude, we could turn those three off. '''Noby: '''Okay. Gandalf, Razar, Doraemon you guys will have to take off those Propellers. '''Doraemon: We'll do it. They then turns off the propellers. Lord Business: Well, well, well. If it isn't the ones who turned off my propellers. Rogon: Sorry Business, but this will end. Lord Business: Not for long. Self destruct. Sneech: Deja vu. Computer System Warning: Proximity alert. Emergency landing incoming. Raise in altitude suggested. Batman: It says they're heading toward Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Emmet: '''This is where Lord Business is heading. '''Eris: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and stop Lord Business! Sue: '''But how can we land? Then, the ship stops and began to fall down to the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. '''Batman: And that.... Was our breaks. Bladvic: '''Tell me about it! Then, it crash down to the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant and we see Homer sleeping. '''Homer: (sleeping) It's not selling out. It's co-branding. Co-branding! Our Heroes, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Batman, Emmet, Owen, Laval and his Friends have survived from the Crash Worriz: '''(Cough) Well, at least we survived. '''Gandalf: (Cough) Ow. What do you suppose these internal contraptions want here? Batman: 'Wyldstyle, your Scanner? '''Wyldstyle: '(Check her Scanner) There's something at the other end of the plant, maybe the Keystone. '''Tino: '''Alright. Let's go find that Keystone. '''Batman: '''Let's check it out. '''Homer: What do I do? What do I do (He look at the Manual) All right, brain. It's all up to you. Check Core temperature... I just press this button. Then, He press the Button and make the Bridge Destroyed for our Heroes, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Emmet, Owen, Laval and His Friends Homer: '''D'OH! '''Wyldstyle: I get the feeling this guy isn't quite up to speed on nuclear safety. Big G: '''Then how can we get across? '''Emmet: '''Don't worry. I'll think of something. (has an idea) Hey, I've got it! '''Batman: What's that? Emmet: 'I'll show you. He is building something and he's finally finished. '''Emmet: '''I didn't make a Bridge like that. '''Batman: '(Sigh) Let me do it. He use his Grappling hook on the Handle. '''Batman: Okay Emmet you do the rest. Emmet: Leave this to me. Wyldstyle: Wait. I'm helping too. They begin to build a perfect bridge and they finally finished. Emmet: There. All done. Wyldstyle: The bridge is built. Tino: Great job, you two love birds. Now let's go. They went across as Emmet and Wyldstyle start blushing. Emmet: Thanks, Tino and Sunset. You two are love birds too. Tino: Yes, yes we are. They made it across the Bridge and they have to be careful from the Toxic Waste Batman: Ok, Lord Business should be around here somewhere. Laval: 'Then how can we find him? '??????: Maybe I can help you find him. Cragger: '''Bad Cop? '''Bad Cop: I was here the whole time, so I'm going to help you guys. Tino: Cool. Lead the way. Bad Cop: This way! Homer: 'Vent radioactive gas? N-O. Homer, you genius heh heh heh! This is my Chance to show everyone how professional I am. (He press everything and he went back to sleep) '''Wyldstyle: '''Why is this guy in charge of Safety? He couldn't cross the Road. '''Eris: '''Yeah, and what is he? A lazy guy like Bladvic? '''Bladvic: '''Hey! '''Eris: '''Sorry. '''Noby: '''So Bad Cop. How did you get here in Springfield? '''Bad Cop: '''You see this Kid. Flashback has started '''Bad Cop: '(Narrating) I was having a party with my parents back in Bricksburg. Then a portal appears and Bad Cop gets sucked into it. 'Bad Cop: '(Narrating) But then a portal shows up and pulled me into it. Bad Cop got out of the portal and finds himself in Springfield. 'Bad Cop: '(Narrating) Then I'd find myself in this strangest place. Homer finds Bad Cop. 'Homer: '(Gasp) The Cop's! (Scream and Ran off to the Power Plant) 'Bad Cop: ' Wait, come back! I need you to tell me where am I. 'Bad Cop: '(Narrating) I followed him and along the way, I saw a sign that says Welcome to Springfield. 'Bad Cop: ' Hmm, Springfield. 'Bad Cop: '(Narrating) Then suddenly, I saw a portal opened up and the Micro Managers appeared. Then he saw all the Micro Managers invading Springfield. '''Bad Cop: Micro Managers. What are you all doing in here? End of Flashback Worriz: '''Well. Can you tell them to stop? I mean you were with them, right? '''Bad Cop: No. I'd reformed. Tino: Oh I remember. Flashback Begins Robo skeleton: End of the plan. Bad Cop is Fighting all the Robot's Skeletons Wyldstyle: '''Bad Cop? '''Laval: '''Are you helping us? '''Bad Cop: I hope there's a Good Cop in me somewhere. He turn his face into Good Cop and it got scribbed up Good Cop: '''I'll hold these guys up. You go stop 'em. Yay! End of Flashback '''Carver: '''So. Did your face got unscribbled? '''Bad Cop: '''Yes it does. '''Eris: But how? Bad Cop: Let me show you. He turn his Face and Good Cop is Back Good Cop: '''Looks like I'm back. He turn his face back to Bad Cop '''Tino: '''Okay. Now let's go find Lord Business. They are going to find Lord Business in the Power Plant '''Owen Grady: '''Hey, Bad Cop. I really like your glasses though. It look so Cool on you. '''Bad Cop: '''Thanks Umm? '''Owen Grady: '''Owen. Owen Grady. '''Bad Cop: '''Thanks Owen Grady. Then, we saw Lord Business got stuck from his Micro Managers '''Lord Business: ...so what I'm saying is why didn't you just cut a bigger hole? Micro Manager: We're trying sir. Lord Business: Try faster! The Micro Managers pulled Lord Business out of the hole. And then Our Heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Bad Cop, Owen Grady, Laval and his Friends has Arrived Wyldstyle: '''Lord Business. '''Emmet: '''We finally found you. '''Lord Business: Wyldstyle? Emmet? It was you two meddling. Bad Cop: Lord Business. You knew you're the one behind this. Lord Business: Ok, Bad Cop. I'd love to catch up, but I have to grab something and destroy you and your friends, mmkay? Mmkay.(to the Micro Managers) Get the element! Tino: 'What is he talking about the Element? The Micro Managers are going to find the Element '''Homer: '(Scream) Ow! Hoo hoo! Ow, My thingies! The Micro Managers has Burst out of the Door and it grab Homer. Homer is eating the Drumstick 'Homer: '''I'm not normally a praying man, but if you're up there, please save me Superman. '''Worriz: '''What a Crybaby. '''Homer: '''Oh my Gosh, Space Aliens! Don't eat me! I have a Wife and Kids. Eat Them! '''Cragger: '''Seriously!? He doesn't care about his family, more then Himself. '''Lord Business: '''That's the Grabbing done. Now, what was the other thing? The Micro Manager has grab Homer Simpson '''Homer: '(Scream) '''Sue: '''Lord Business! Leave that guy alone! '''Lord Business: Homer's not the Element, Sue. It's very nice you guys to drop in, but I don't have time to play. I'm a little busy. Tino: '''Well, Let's Fight! '''Lord Business: '''Okay! Look, this is a New Gun Okay. It needs a little time to charge so my Goons will distract you, Okay? And then the Robot's are here to fight '''Laval: '''Aw Man! I really miss those Guys. They are fighting the Robots '''Emmet: '''There must be some way to stop Lord Business? He look at the Gold Objects and he got an Idea '''Emmet: '''Bad Cop! Did you have your Stun Shooter? '''Bad Cop: '''Yes, Why? '''Emmet: '''I want you to destroy all the Gold Objects. '''Bad Cop: '''Really, why? '''Emmet: '''Because I have an Idea. '''Bad Cop: '''Okay, it better work this time. Bad Cop uses his gun to destroy the Gold LEGO Objects. '''Bad Cop: '''Alright! It's Finish! '''Emmet: '''Great! Time for me to build. He began to building something and he's finally done '''Emmet: '''All done. Hey Lord Business! I saw something on your shirt. '''Lord Business: '''There's nothing on my Shirt? '''Big G: '''Oh Really? How about this! (He pull the Lever) The toxic waste shoots out and hit Lord business. '''Lord Business: Do you mind? This is a NEW SUIT!! Carver: Good shot. Big G: Thank you. Lord Business has destroy the Machine and they fall down to the Toxic Waste. But they survived because of the Platform they Landed. Tino: '''Phew. That was Close. '''Doraemon: '''And you better be careful from the Toxic Waste, Okay? '''Tino: '''Okay. '''Carver: '''Aww Great! He destroyed the Machine. '''Emmet: '''Don't worry. Me and Wyldstyle will fix it. They are Rebuilding the Machine again '''Wyldstyle: '''All done again. '''Owen Grady: '''Hey, Lord Business! Have some of these. (He pull the Level) Toxic waste shoots out and hit Lord Business again. '''Lord Business: Oh come on! Can you see I'd bought 1,000 of these!? Sheessh! Tino: One chance! Sunset Shimmer: Let's get him, Tino! They are going to pull the Level again. But Lord Business just destroyed it Again. Owen Grady: '''Not Again! '''Emmet: '''No chance to rebuild it from the Toxic Waste. '''Noby: '''There must be some way to defeat Lord Business? '''Doraemon: '''But how? '''Sunset Shimmer: The keystone will help us. Tino: '''Okay. There are two Lever's to right side and the Left side, and even there's a tube on top of Lord Business. So I need three People to do it. '''Batman: '''I'll do it. '''Bad Cop: '''Me too. '''Rogon: '''I am. They with through the portal and they behind Lord Business. And Batman pulls the lever and the toxic waste fall on Lord Business. '''Lord Business: Aw man! We all know that toxic waste gives you awesome super powers, so you and your buddies will keep on doing that. Thanks. Bad Cop: '''Rest in Pieces, Lord Business. (He pull the Level) Then the toxic waste fall on Lord Business. '''Lord Business: Why are you doing this, Bad Cop? When I get back to Bricksburg, I'm going to have my clothes washed and have a bath. Bad Cop: Put that on your To do list. Lord Business: I'll get you for this. Rogon: 'Take this, Lord Business! (He destroyed the Tube) The Toxic Waste has fall on top of Lord Business '''Lord Business: '''Tell him it's show-time. Look at it! Right into my hand! The Micro Managers are going to find Homer, He is Hiding from them and Disguise himself, and after that they grab and Remove the Nuclear Rob on his Pants, and give it to Lord Business. '''Homer: ' Hey! Get your own pants! (He look down and saw his Underwear. Then he left the Power Plant embarrassing) '''Lord Business: '''Hey, it's been great seeing you again, everyone, but I have somewhere less exploding to be. (To the Micro Manager) You know what to do. The Micro Manager are going after the Heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Owen Grady, Bad Cop, Laval and his Friends. Batman, Sneech and Razar has throw the Baterang, Boomerang and a Battle Scythe's to the Micro Manager. But the Micro Manager has snatch it and throw it away, The Micro Manager has grab the Platform that they were on, and it went up to the Ceiling. The Micro Manager has left the Office, Our Heroes, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Batman, Owen Grady, Emmet, Bad Cop, Laval and his Friends has survived from the Micro Manager. '''Gandalf: (Mess with his hat, and then puts it back on) Worriz: '''Where's my Sword? Oh wait, here it is (He pick up his Sword on the Floor) '''Razar: '''My Hook! Where's my Hook? Oh Wait, My hook is okay, it was underneath the Floor the whole time. Phew, what a relief. They look around for a while. '''Tino: How about we break things and build something new. Batman: Good idea. Batman starts smashing three items and then builds a keystone device. The Joker: Roll up, roll up and witness the hysterically hilarious, the riotously ridiculous, the marvelously mirthful... (shows up) me! Well, if it isn't my old pal, Batsy... Batman: Joker... The Joker: Ding-ding-ding! One point to the Dork Knight! Haha! But, can you tell me what this is? (holds a clock and time up) Too late! My experts say it's a power unit. So let's see if it's got enough juice to wake up an old friend of yours, Bat-brain! I think it does! Batman: Joker! What are you doing? He blew a kiss and jumps out the window, and then a robot shows up. Batman: Oh not this again... Duck! Sunset Shimmer: What is that thing, Batman? Batman: It's a Joker-bot! The Joker bot smashes the walls down. The Joker: Ready for round 2, heroes? Everyone: '''No! '''The Joker: Well, I've got another friend with me. Kurumi: Surprise, heroes! Tino: '''Kurumi! '''Eris: '''You know her? '''Doraemon: '''Yes, long time ago. '''Carver: What do you want from us, you stupid spirit!? Kurumi: I want Shido to be with me, Craver. Shido: '''There's no way I'm going to be with you, Kurumi. '''Kurumi: '''Oh really? I'll show you, this one. '''Wyldstyle: No way! You won't get Shido, you female jerk! Kurumi: Oh really? Joker and I will show how it's done! Sunset Shimmer: We'll show you! Joker: '''Alright! Get ready to Rumble! Then they are fighting Joker's Goons. Joker has jump to the red Panel and turn himself Red. '''Batman: Hitting him will interrupt his sequence and do some damage... but he's too far away. Tino: '''Maybe we should use the Keystone. '''Worriz: '''Okay, Cragger, Owen and I will stop the Joker. '''Noby: '''Okay. Good luck Worriz. '''Worriz: '''I will Kid. '''Owen Grady: '''Okay, you Clown. Let's play! '''Joker: You like my bomb? Because I think it's going to like you. Owen Grady: '''Okay! We'll show you one! They went to the Portal and they are on the Joker Bot. '''Cragger: '''End of the Line, Clown! '''Joker: '''Not Quite, Croc. (He show them a Bomb) '''Worriz: '''A Bomb! The bomb makes party noises and a flag saying Bang! appears on the top. '''Worriz: '''What the heck? '''Owen Grady: '''It's a joke Bomb. '''Cragger: '''You trick us! Now we're gonna make a real Bomb. They destroy the Joke Bomb, and they Build a real bomb, they jump off and then it got Explode. '''Tino: It's working! The bomb is weakening the Joker-bot. They saw Joker going to the Yellow One. Sunset Shimmer: Let's get the Joker to put more on that robot. Batman: Right. Sunset, I'll help you and Tino. They went to the Portal and they are on the Joker Bot. Batman: '''We got you now, Joker. '''Sunset Shimmer: There's no place to run. Joker: '''Not this time. (He show them a Bomb) '''Tino: '''Look out! The bomb makes party noises and a flag saying Bang! appears on the top again. '''Tino: '''Again? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''That's it! Let's teach you a lesson! They Destroy the Joke Bomb, and they Build a Real Bomb. They jump off and then it got Explode. '''Tino: '''Okay. I have enough of those Bomb's. They saw him jump to the Blue one. '''Bad Cop: '''I'll stop him. '''Laval: '''Me too. '''Noby: '''I am. '''Sue: '''Be careful Noby. '''Noby: '''I will Sue. They went to the Portal and they are on the Joker Bot '''Bad Cop: '''You are under Arrest, Clown. '''Laval: You are in Big Trouble today. Joker: 'Not for long. (He show them a Bomb) '''Noby: '''Watch out! The bomb makes party noises and a flag saying Bang! appears on the top once more. '''Laval: '''Seriously? '''Bad Cop: '''That's it! Your messing with a wrong Cop! They destroy the Joke Bomb again, and they Build a Real Bomb. They jump off and it got Explode. '''Bad Cop: '''I really hate that Clown. '''Eris: '''We have to finish that Robot. '''Gorzan: '''But How, Dude? '''Wyldstyle: '(Checking her Scanner) I saw something on the Robot's Chest. '''Bad Cop: '''Me too. I can see it from my Glasses. They saw something on the Robot's chest and it was a Handle '''Batman: '''Don't worry, I can handle this. He use his Grappling hook on the Handle. And then the Joker Bot has began to fall. '''Sneech: '''Look out! '''Bladvic: '''Run away! They made it just in time before The Joker Bot does. '''Tish: '''Phew! That was Close. '''Kurumi: '''You forgot Someone. '''Shido: '''Help Me! '''Lor: '''No! Let him go! '''Kurumi: '''Sorry, not gonna happen to him. '''Joker: Ooh, this looks valuable (he pick up the Keystone and drop it) Nun-uh! (pulls out a walkie-talkie) Hi. My friend and I are going to need a taxi from the roof of Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. A Portal has show's up Kurumi: '''Look like I'm leaving, see ya. She jump to the Portal with Shido '''Shido: '''Nooooo! '''Tino: '''Shido! '''Tohka: No! (starts to cry) Joker: Oh never mind, one's here. 'Razar: '''You cannot take that Shiny Keystone! '''Joker: '(He pick up the Keystone) Be seeing you around, Bat. Gandalf and Rogon whack his head and he got suck into the Portal '''Rogon: '''Looks like he won't needed this. '''Gandalf: '''I'll take that, thank you. (He pick up the Keystone) Shall we? '''Tino: '''Sure. '''Reine: '''What about Shido? '''Jake: '''Don't worry, I'll save him no matter what, come on! They all jump into the Vortex and they are traveling through the Vortex '''Lor: '''I hope this Dimension look so Beautiful? '''Carver: '''Traveling through Dimension is Awesome! '''Tish: '''Those Vortex are very good for me. '''Bad Cop: '''We're not done yet. '''Carver: '''Yeesh, How long do we get there? '''Tish: '''Wow. Those Dimension's are kinda Cool. '''Lor: '''Alright! I love traveling through the Vortex! '''Bad Cop: '''Micro Managers. What's going on down there? '''Doraemon: '''Bad Cop. You know you got Reformed. '''Bad Cop: '''Oh right, I forgot. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer